


Smother

by kattsandbats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, glow in the dark stars, kenma is a lil shit, kenma is a snuggler, low key tooru's gonna die if this continues to happen, smothering your bf in your sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattsandbats/pseuds/kattsandbats
Summary: I feel like Kenma would smother someone in their sleep if he ever shared a bed with them, and Oikawa is suffering





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingooblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/gifts).



> 4th thing on here! it's a super short oneshot but thank you for reading anyways!!! Special thanks to robyn for suggesting oiken and dragging me into that hell

Oikawa wakes with a start, fear settling in as he realizes he can’t breathe and that something is almost all the way on top of him, dead weight. The room is pitch black from what he can currently see. Turning his head to the side, he catches his breath finally and assesses the situation. He notices that he’s in his own room on his own bed, the homey glow in the dark stars still covering the wall he faces and his familiar constellation globe sitting on the nightstand next to him. The mass above him is none other than his boyfriend Kenma, having another one of his sleep incidents. 

He never knew how it came to this. Somehow, no matter how they fell asleep, his boyfriend would end up gravitating towards whoever he was with until he was comfortably on top of them. Tooru had been warned by both Hinata and Kuroo about this habit of his when they’d first started dating in his second year of college; And even though he’d had plenty of time to get used to it, it really didn’t help that Kenma was a heavy sleeper and was always hard to move in his slumber.

There was a positive side to this though; Kenma smelled amazing. Cinnamon, cloves, and apple pie cloaked him in soft notes and it was downright soothing to Oikawa when he wasn’t being smothered by the smaller boy. His small sighs as he slept made Tooru blush deeply, having to resist the urge to squeal about how cute it was in that moment.

After another moment of watching his boyfriend sleep, running his free hand through the soft tendrils of hair that lay around him, and pondering how much more he could take in that moment before his limbs became pins and needles, he decided to try dragging the smaller boy off of him. 

He found himself almost falling off the bed in the process as Kenma started to cling to him with more force, grumbling slightly in his sleep filled state. After a few more minutes of this, he slipped his arm around the other the best he could. Giving up, he flipped them both around, hoping if his arm was caging the smaller boy he wouldn’t end up dead from suffocating in the night.


End file.
